There's Always Light
by CuddlyDreams-99
Summary: My twisted imagination starts running wildly after the 8x9 episode producing this fan fiction of how it continues. Consists of MerxDereck, AprilxAlex and Teddyxmoving on and the other canon pairings. Will be a-hopefully-long story.
1. And it continues

**What happens after 8x9 "Dark was the night". Will be a continuing story centering around Teddy, Meredith and Alex. **

Alex POV

I was so wrapped up in carrying the baby's equipment I didn't even notice Meredith standing stiff outside the ambulance until I bumped into her. Pain shot through my back, it had been aching ever since I was thrown across the ambulance.

"What are you waiting for, another car to hit us? Get out of the way!" I couldn't help frustration from seeping into my voice, this had been one shitty day.

"Alex, look," she said solidly. I bent my head as I was still on the freaking ambulance step. Through the pouring rain I saw three bodies lying on the ground next to an RV that was on fire.

"Holy crap! Move!" I yelled as Meredith stepped out of the way and I raced towards the bodies. I fell to my knees next to the nearest one, lifting it's wrist to my ear as fast as I could. Silence. Shaking my head I made my way to the next one, and the next, struggling to lean down with me back. Slowly I stood up.

"They're all dead Mere."

Meredith's forehead creased like it usually did when she was worried. "It's not our fault Alex, the ambulance-" that was as far as she got before I cut her off.

"They're DEAD Grey, they ain't coming back! Do you think they would really care who's freaking fault it was? Three people are dead all because of this _stupid_ ambulance and this storm!" I picked up a rock, throwing it at the flaming vehicle.

"Alex are you _crazy_? That thing could have exploded! We have a baby with us. Alex! Look at me."

"Shhh!" I said leaning toward the RV.

"Alex! What are you doing?"

"I..I think I heard a voice come from the inside." We exchanged shocked expressions as I continued to step close to the flames.

"Alex, you can't go in further, it's too dangerous."

"I have to. I _know_ someones in there, I can feel it!" I'd made up my mind and I started walking towards the opening end of the figure.

"Alex come back! Stop!" Meridith's warnings became fainter and fainter the farther I went. Thank fully she couldn't exactly come after me with a baby in her arms.

I touched the inside of the still hot RV. I could defiantly hear crys of help coming from back. Having no choice, I started to climb in on my hands and knees. My spinal cord practiclly screamed in pain as I went further. I rose up and finally I could see the victim, a small blonde girl trapped under what used to be a car seat. Her whole body was trapped and she was crying and screaming at the same time. When her eyes saw me they widened and she screamed a scream of terror. I realized standing in front of a rainstorm with blood running down my face might not give a little girl the best impression of me.

"It's okay! I'm a doctor, I'm here to help you!" I called. Her eyes relaxed but she still remained frantic.

"Then help me!" she cried before bursting into tears again. Grasping the walls to move forward, I finally reached the seat that was crushing her. I gripped the two sides, knowing this would destroy my back even beyond Callie's repair. On 3 I heaved, using my wrestling days strength to help lift the seat off the little girl and throw it to the side. I gasped in pain as I felt my back bones grind together and make me pay for what I just did. Ignoring the crippling ache I turned to the girl.

"Can you stand kid?" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"I...ah it hurts!" The girl seemed to be burned at the chest. She didn't seem too bad off besides the bruises and scrapes but obviously the shock of the crash seemed too much for her to handle. I realized would have to carry her.

"You're going to have to let me carry you out okay? This is very dangerous, we need to be safe!" I yelled over the sound of the storm.

"D-dangerous? No, please. I-I just want my mommy and dad. Please I just want to go home." The girl hiccuped and tears ran down her cheek. My mind immediately went to the three corpses on the street, one had long blonde hair, it had to be the girls mom. My stomach flip-floped as I realized this girl was completely alone now. Her whole family had been thrown out of the car while she got trapped on the inside. If she found that out she would have a panic attack right here and now. I had to get her out of the car before she found out.

"Look kid, just let me carry you. You need to be safe in order to go home." Finally she nodded shakily and whispered "mommy". I sighed as I lifted her while crawling back out of the hot viechle. My back made it's usual protests of pain. I managed to successfully bring her out of the car, where Merideth was waiting. Her eyes went huge as she saw the shivering human in my arms.

"Oh my gosh," she said with her mouth open.

"I'll say," I muttered. I suddenly started to see stars in front of my eyes and the world began to spin. There's light coming into the darkness and I see blurry images.

"Alex, Alex!" I hear Merideth's voice but I have no idea where it's coming from as I fall to the ground.

The last thing I see are flashing red lights.


	2. Shock

**Well I am shocked at the number of reviews and story alerts I got! Thanks so much guys! By the way, I don't *sob* own Grey's Anatomy. In case you didn't know. Ahem, on with the story. R&R please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Intro:<p>

_Shock. Medically known acute stress disorder._ _It happens when you experience a traumatic or terrifying event. Your whole body goes into a daze like state, similar to being in a coma. While in shock, a person is unable to react to the circumstances they are in. We've all been in shock at least once in our lives. But once you start to come of it, only then are you hit with the cold hard truth of reality with no haze to numb the pain. If we all knew what would happen after shock, we would prefer to stay there. But we can't all stay in our perfect happy world forever. We have to come out of it sometime. Don't we?_

Teddy's POV

"Thanks for the help April," I said as we left the OR. Kepner had shown great learning skills as she scrubbed in with her. Secretly I wished she would develop a fondness for Cardio. Sure she would be no Yang but it might be fun to have another student, since Christina had obviously left the nest.

"You're welcome," Kepner said with a smile as she parted with me. I wondered where Owen was. It had been three hours since I saw him and I wanted to know if Meredith and Alex were alright. I was hoping by now he'd have gotten the balls to mention the perils of Med school to Henry.

"Owen!" I called as I walked down the hallway towards him. He had the same look on his face as three hours ago: 90 percent worry and 10 percent constipation. Something really bad must have happened to Grey and Karev.

"What happened?" I said airily as I reached him, "Did they have an accident, are they okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Oh them. Uh, they're fine," he said running his hands through his hair, "An RV hit them and all the passengers were killed. They feel really bad. There was a little girl though, stuck in the RV, but Karev rescued her although he threw out his back. He'll probably have to stay overnight. Meredith just had to get some stitches. They're all here and the baby's fine." He was talking really fast and fidgeing. What had gotten into him?

"Well that's great that they're okay then. Is Henry doing okay?"

"Uh, well actually, there's- there's something you need to know."

"What, what is it? I knew there was something wrong you were looking at me weird all throughout the surgery. What the hell happened? Is it Henry? It's Henry isn't it?"

"Teddy, something went wrong with the surgery."

"What?" My heart seemed to be pounding out of my chest, preparing me for what was her to come.

"Christina couldn't reach it with the laser. Webber had to open him up. But...but they were too late and bled through his pulmonary artery. Teddy, Teddy I'm so sorry."

"He-he bled? T-too late? You told me the surgery went fine. You lied! Is he okay, I mean-"

"Teddy, Henry's dead." The words hit me like cold water and just like that I was drowning. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't. Henry. Henry who I married so he could have health insurance. Henry who insisted I would regret it in the morning. Henry who was great in bed. Henry who I had brought to work this morning. _My_ Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. Henry. _No._

"No," I whispered.

"Teddy-"

"NO!" I yelled. And I was running down the hall. Running, running, running, running.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I threw out my back. I _threw out_ my back. Seriously? Who does that even happen to besides 60 year old men? And now I was stuck in this stupid bed with these crappy sheets for at least 12 more hours. Not to mention the fact that everybody at the hospital would now know that I "fainted" on scene. Great.

I was finishing up the last o my yogurt when a familiar auburn head appeared at the door. Double great. I was not in the mood to deal with Kepner and her Mickey Mouse voice right now. Something was up though. Her eyes were red and so was her nose making her look kind of comical. Knowing April though she probably stubbed her toes or something. He decided not to notice.

"What is it Kepner?" I asked gruffly.

"Uh, they uh sent me here to tell you that the girl you saved is fine. Arizona took care of her. But her whole famly is d-dead s-so they have to hunt up a any relatives." She was certainly frazzled, stumbling on her words and looking around all crazy-like.

"Okay," he sighed, he couldn't just ignore it, "What is it April?" I asked.

"It's-it's Henry, Teddy's Henry. He's dead."

Woah. That had my attention. I tried to sit up but my back wouldn't let me. I groaned in pain.

"How did that happen?"

""I-I don't know. Apparently he started spitting up b-blood or some-something and Christina operated on him witho-out actually knowing, knowing who he was and he started bleeding and he- he died! He just died! Teddy brought him to work-it was bring your husband to work day and he died! Just like that. I mean I could die just like that, anyone could die just like that." She stopped talking a mile a minute as she had run out of breath. She just stood there with tears already in her eyes looking like she was still talking in her head. I had to admit, it was a bit cute when she rambled on like this.

"Well, that's bad I guess. Why are you so worked up?"

April looked at me with a look of pure hatred. "Because I have heart, unlike you!" she said before storming out of the room.

I sighed once again. I couldn't just let her run off like that. She might so something stupid or go running to Avery again and somehow it would all be my fault.

"Wait," I called out. She turned around with tears running down her face, "Why don't you sit here and tell me how it happened." I said reluctantly.

"Okay," she sniffed, walking back into the room.

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

I had had the worst possible day. What with Zola and Meredith's accident, it was just too much. So imagine my surprise when I walked out of the OR to find Janet on the other side.

"Janet! Hi." I said, shocked.

"Hello . Uh, I heard about Meredith's accident. I dropped by to see if she was alright.

"Oh thank you for doing that. She's fine, she had to have a few stitches. It's...been a rough day."

"I know," the social worker said nervusly, "I'm really sorry about the situation with Zola. I know now your intentions were pure."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I hope Meredith and I can move on. If you don't mind, I really have to check on Meredith now." I aid turning to leave.

"Dr. Shepard, there might be a way to get her back."

* * *

><p>Owen's POV<p>

"Christina, wait!" I called as I raced after her. She finally stopped and turned out.

"Why? Why should I stop hm? Should I be thanking you for leading me to kill Teddy's husband? Did you not even think for a second the guilt I will have for the rest of my life for killing my mentors husband!" she screamed at him.

"It was Teddy's idea. He wasn't supposed to die, it was a standard procedure, you were going to time yourself."

"So it's my fault now,"

"No, Christina listen to me! I told Teddy about Henry. She wouldn't talk to me and she ran away. I need you to took talk to her."

"I'm the last person she would want to talk to, I killed her husband. No way," she turned to leave.

"Christina, you're the only one that can give her closure." She slowly turned around.

"Where is she?" she muttered.

* * *

><p>Teddy's POV<p>

I wasn't thinking. I wasn't hurting. I was simply running. I was running to get away away from the thinking and the pain. I had to idea where I was going, just to get away from bad I couldn't run away from myself. One I felt I had ran through that hospital enough, I opened a random door, hoping it was a supply closet where I could cry in peace. I went inside the room, still not seeing anything. Panting and half-sobbing as I leaned against the closed door. Slowly I turned around to see where I was. Oh crap. This was no supply closet, it was a patient's room. Lying on the bed was a little blonde girl with bandages around hes chest and scars and bruises everywhere.

Her green eyes widened as she looked at me curiously.

_Yup, once the shock is over, only then can you truly see what you must live with for the rest of your life.  
><em>


	3. If things were different

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, all characters and settings in this story are property of Shonda Rhimes. I repeat, I don't own anything. Not a single gosh darned thing...*sob***

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath. What had I just done? Run through the hospital like a grief stricken maniac that's what. I tried to think back to who I used to be, the Teddy that had stood stone-faced at her best friend's funeral, the Teddy that would never let herself get carried away like this. But Henry, <em>Henry.<em> It hurt to even think of him.

"Why are you crying?"

I turned around to see the little girl once again. I realized I had completely ignored her the first time saw her. What was I supposed to tell her? That the person I loved most in the world was gone? That there was no happily ever after? You could get the happy part for a while, maybe even a long time if you were lucky but it would hurt all the more once it was taken way.

" I-" I cut myself off. I still didn't know what to say. I walked slowly to side of the child's bed and hesitantly sat down. The girl remained still, never saying a word or taking her eyes off of me.

"I- I- I'm c-crying because-" that was as far as I got before my long breaths turned into sobs, huge sobs I couldn't stop. I buried my face in my hands. It seemed like the only thing I could do. I stayed crying like this for at least two minutes before I felt a small hand on my back. I looked up with tears streaming down my face.

"Did you lose someone close to you?" said the oddly calm voice. Her brown eyes seemed to pierce right through me. I could only nod.

"I did too. I lost three people, my mom dad and my sister. We were in an accident today and I was the only one that survived," she continued in that calm voice of hers, as if that was something that happened to people everyday. My mind immediately went to Merideth and Alex. Of course this was the girl Alex had rescued. The girl showed no signs of breaking down as she carried on, "At first they wouldn't tell me what had happened to them. The nurses insisted I had to sleep. I forced the doctors to tell me when they came in, although I knew it all along." I was shocked. This girl couldn't be more than eight years old and she was talking like a full grown adult.

"Why aren't you sad then? Why aren't you crying and sobbing?" I demanded with a little too much force. It was years until I could admit to myself I envied this little girl who could sit here with a blank face and tell me about her family dying so casually.

The first sign of disgruntlement showed as her blonde eyebrows scrunched together and she frowned looking up into the ceiling as if she was trying to solve a complicated math rims of her yes turned red.

"I-" she cut herself off just as I had but I saw no sign of tears yet, "I-I just," she sighed, "I expected it. Mom, dad, Libby, they're gone. I knew it from the moment I woke up in the hospital. When they actually told me, it hurt. It hurt a lot. I cried a little bit, but it seemed like I had run dry. See I had brain cancer a year ago. They told my parents I would die. They didn't tell me but I overheard it. I didn't die though. And now after this, I'm still alive!" she laughed a little, a breathy hysterical laugh, "And sure, I remember when mom sang me lullabys and dad read me stories and Libby surprised me with candy when she came home from school. But- they're gone. And I can't do anything about it. Nothing, I can't do anything. So I don't cry. I sit but mostly, I remember. I remember them."

My mouth had fell open long ago and I made no move to close it as I stared at beautiful wise girl with a broken heart. I couldn't believe she had said such things an adult would find confusing.

"What's your name?" I said.

"Evelyn."

"Well," I said my eyes filling up with tears again, "I think we're going to be good friends."

* * *

><p>She had talked and cried herself to sleep. I didn't actually think that was possible until I saw her do it. Of course if anyone had to skill to talk and cry yourself to sleep at the same time it would be Kepner. And all over something that wasn't even her problem. Looking past the auburn hair I could see her face was still streaked with tears as she slept peacefully. Well as peacefully as anyone could sleep sprawled on the hard plastic visitor's chair beside my bed. But April wasn't half as bad in her sleep as she was in real life, especially when she wasn't talking with that squeaky voice of hers. To be honest she was kind of pretty, although I would never say that to her face, or anyone else for that matter.<p>

But I still didn't get it. How she could cry and sob for one and a half _hours._ It wasn't like she was responsible for Henry dieing like Yang or even part of the surgery like Lexie. I had even seen both of them in the past hour and they weren't sobbing, sure they were red around the eyes with an air of depression around them but not sobbing. And for Pete's sake it wasn't like she and Teddy were even close. So why was it that I had to hear almost two hours of "Teddy is such a good women, she doesn't deserve this" "Teddy's going to be devastated" "Henry didn't even see it coming". Why was it that this girl cared so much about things not even related to her? Is it called being too kind? Was her heart just really big or was she just crazy like most of the chicks in my life? Maybe it was that I didn't understand girls. But I think it was mostly that I didn't understand April Kepner. I probably never would.

* * *

><p>Why was he staring at me? I had woken up a good fifteen minutes ago, had opened my eyes a little bit only to find him looking at me with a confused look. In my embarrassment I closed them and faked sleep for the past fifteen minutes. I sneaked a peak from the bottom of my lids to find him in the exact same position as the last time I checked. Either my face had a confusing math problem written on it or he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. If there was one person who would find out how to do that it would be Karev. That would be specially useful in one of Bailey's lectures. If the situation was different that thought might have made me laugh but the Henry and Teddy situation still hung deeply over me. I just believe it. Why had it happened? I had gone on and on about that to Alex for hours. That probably hadn't been the best decision, now he would think I was a bigger freak then he already did, if that was possible. No to mention the pounds of material he had to tease me with now. I could defiantly see "Rudolph the Rednose reindeer- on account of my red nose- in my future. But thinking back now I realized Alex hadn't been mean to me at all tonight. In fact, I hadn't heard him complain once while I babbled on and on. Very un-Alex like. Maybe he sustained an unknown head injury during the accident. But I guess he was only nice because his soft side came out. I had seen a few other occasions when this side had graced us with it's presance. I think I was one of the few people who knew or more like suspected that this softness was the real Alex and the tough exterior was only a show. Alex...is alright. He's great to some people, Izzie having been one of them, but for me no matter how fake his toughness was, it had hurt me on plenty of occasions. If Alex was different, things might have been different between us, but the same could be said for a lot of things. Although the thought was tempting, things would never be like <em>that<em>-like Izzie and him- between us. We were- we are too different. I shouldn't even be thinking of these crazy things. It's not like he even likes me what with the constant insults. I doubt this is a -throw rocks at the girl you like on the playground- situation. Alex is Alex, nothing can be changed. And yet as I tried to find sleep, I couldn't help thinking of what would-what _could_ happen if things were just a little bit different.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Please review if you want me to continue this, things are getting pretty hectic! I hope I did my AprilAlex shippers justice! Review!**


	4. Peekaboo, I found you

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Nor do I own the song that appears in this chapter, that is property of The Band Perry. **

Meredith's POV

"Derek!" I cried as I saw my husband come through the white doors. I jumped up, wrapping my arms around him, smelling his cologne and burying my face in his shoulder, promising to never let go again.

"Meredith," he murmured against my hair before her pulled back to examine my face. He put his hand on my cheek, his thumb gently stroking my stitches. We stood there for a few seconds, not needing words to explain the gratitude we felt.

"Derek," I said freeing myself from his embrace, "Three people, w-we killed three people. Being a surgeon it should be no big deal, but it is! It was our fault, Alex and I. And they had a kid, who's gonna grow up with out parents. Imagine if we died and Zola-" I cut myself off. I hadn't thought about Zola ever since the ambulance and suddenly it him me, we were never getting her back.

"I need to...sit down," I mumbled before falling onto a chair in defeat.

"Meredith," Derek said once again as he crouched down taking my hands inside him, "I'm sorry?"

"What?" I said stupidly. Why was he apologizing? My head started to spin. The whole world was confusing me today.

"I'm sorry for blaming you all this time. All this drama with Zola, you've been going through it alone. I wasn't there for you, I was- I was blaming you for things out of your control. I'm so sorry. And it wasn't until today, when I thought you were dead, that I realized I need to be there for you. You could have died without knowing how much I love you."

"Oh Derek," I said as small triumphant feeling came over me because he had ad what I was hoping he would say for months. "You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I- we'll get through this." He smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just stitches. Alex threw out his back."

"That's good then. Meredith, Janet came by today."

"What?" I said startled, leaning forward in my chair.

"We- Janet gave us another hearing."

"What?" I shouted.

"Shh," Derek said soothingly, "She felt sorry for what she told you. She called the judge to see if there was anything she could do an it turned out the judge hadn't even looked at our file. It must have been a mistake. So...we have a new hearing, next week."

"Holy crap," I said leaning back in my seat once again. Zola. Zola, Zola, Zola. I repeated the nme in her head so many times I became dizzy. The room started to spin once again, fast this time, and suddenly t turned upside down as I fell out of my chair.

* * *

><p>Christina's POV<p>

Where the hell was Teddy? I had checked the entire hospital for her and there was no way she could have left place since her Hundai was still in the parking lot. The only thing that was left to check was the patients's rooms. I strolled down the pediatric hall opening doors and muttering a quick greeting to the patient before closing it and continuing on my search. I opened the last door wondering wheather I should check the Ortho or Neuro area next, I found Teddy sitting on the edge of a sleeping girl's bed.

"Teddy!" I breathed. She turned around quickly. As our eyes met I was suddenly reminded of the reason I was looking for her, I had more or less killed her husband. My body tingled as shame went through me and I wondered how I could ever face her again. Teddy's eyes were red, he hair messed up and her face shiny and tear stained. I never thought would see my mentor in such a state.

"Everybody's looking for you," I stuttered, "They want to know if you're okay."

Teddy didn't say anything. She continued to stare at me, stonefaced, betraying no emotion.

"Teddy, I'm so-" I was cut off as she took her eyes off me, stood up and briskly walked out of the room.

"Sorry," I whispered once she was long gone.

* * *

><p>2 days later~~~ April's POV<p>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

"Can you turn off that damn country music before I smash that stereo?" growled Alex. I looked up from my laptop and gave a half-hearted chuckle. Somehow wearing a neck brace and a cast and not being able to move his upper body for a whole week made him a lot less threatening than before. Besides, this was one of the few times Jackson and Lexie weren't home to object to her music and what was Karev gonna do, throw himself at the stereo?

"Try me," I said before going back to my paper. Not being used to not getting his way, he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holdin my hand_

"These lyrics are stupid!" said Alex over the music, not having been able to keep his mouth shut for two minutes, "Why do you even listen to these songs. What you think some dude's gonna come out of the forest singing this song to hold your virgin hand?"

I couldn't even speak. The nerve of this guy to insult me after I spent two days at home just to take care of him. Well this was going to stop right now.

"You know what Alex? Get over yourself," I said as I stood up from my desk furiously walking to my room to get my bag and coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex tiredly.

"To work," I said a bit hysterically making my way to the door, "I did have today off but I'm sure if I just show up there they'll find _something_ for me to do. I was going to stay home today to take care of you but seeing as you're doing well enough to insult me, I think you'll do fine on your own today. I mean you'll have _fun_ today won't you, what with not being able to move and country music CD set on replay. And here," I said tossing the phone to him, "If you get hungry you can dial for pizza with your two good fingers. I'll be sure to leave the door unlocked."

And with that I stormed out the door slamming it behind me. I felt exhilarated. I had just stood up to Alex Karev.

**Please review to encourage me to continue!**** Hey that rhymed...**


End file.
